


The Saint

by Queertist



Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queertist/pseuds/Queertist
Summary: Your first clear memory of the saint is that of his eyes, his fiery eyes just inches from yours. His makeup smudged, his hands where only your hands have been so far.He’s your first everything, your first real friend in the city, the first guy you’ve fucked, no scratch that, the first person you’ve fucked ever. Of course you don’t tell the saint that, but it’s not like he doesn’t notice.
Relationships: Johnny/Whatsername, St. Jimmy/Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Saint

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something for American idiot and my first time using Ao3 lol. so if I fuck up I´m sorry, Idk how this site works.

You think you first met him at a bar, but you’re not quite sure. The whole night is a blur, you remember his eyes, you remember him buying you something, you remember his lips on yours, you remember his bed, you remember his hands going up your shirt and down your pants, you remember his laugh as you gasped into his shirt when he touched you for the first time, you remember the immediate embarrassment that followed your obvious lack of experience, you remember waking up alone.

The second time you meet him he’s laying on your bed when you come home, he’s waiting for you. This time he’s brought something with him, needles. He takes your arm and pulls you down with him, and asks you if you’d like a hit. You think, why not? The needle enters your arm and suddenly you’re in heaven. He stays with you the entire night that time, you kiss, you fuck and the entire time you feel better than you’ve ever felt. You wake up in his arms but you cannot recall what happens after that. 

You first see her when you walk by her kitchen window one night, she leans out towards you and waves. That one little wave is enough for her to stick to your mind like superglue, you can’t stop thinking about her and her sweet smile. 

When you really meet her you’re already knee-deep in the saint's world, but she doesn’t seem to notice or care. The saint immediately takes a dislike to the girl, he says that you don’t need her, that you only need each other. But for once you can actually resist him. You meet her multiple times, you fuck, you kiss, you laugh. Life is good when she’s in your arms. 

You introduce her to him that warm night in May that the saint called the last night on Earth. She of course already knew that he existed, you had mentioned your Roommate Jimmy to her, but when she actually met him things didn’t turn out how you had planned. Did things ever go your way when it came to the saint? You shot up together, you and her. The saint offered to help you, like he always did, but you said no. You wanted to do it yourself that night. You saw that you hurt him, but you didn’t really care. 

But even if you loved her you really couldn’t keep yourself from the saint. He was just as addictive as the drugs he dealt, and you found yourself going back night after night to his bed. He always knew you’d come, he knew you couldn’t quit him or his drugs. He kept telling you this, kept telling you that if you’re going to keep being treated with such luxury you had to give back too. He threatened to leave you multiple times, threatened to never come back. These were all empty threats too, of course, he couldn’t leave you either. But he still did exactly what he wanted to do, sometimes he left you in the middle of the act, left you alone and vulnerable on the bed. Left you to finish yourself. But you still couldn’t quit him.  
This didn’t go unnoticed of course.

At first she wasn’t completely sure what was going on with you. She knew you were sleeping with other people, Why else would you show up in the morning with a million hickeys? And she knew you were hooked on drugs. But she never thought to connect those two to him.  
The first time she caught you was the third week in May. She’d stopped by to give you the jacket that you’d left at her place, and walked in on him palming you through your jeans. As soon as the saint noticed her presence he fled out the window and down the fire escape, probably for the best considering how angry she was. You kept promising her that it wouldn’t happen again, but you never kept your promises and she always caught you.  
There was that one Sunday in late May, that one Wednesday in early June, the third Thursday in June, and so on and so forth.  
In the end she stopped caring. She knew you couldn’t quit him, and she knew you loved her. 

But she had enough when your addiction got the best of you and you threatened her with a knife. You ran out of her apartment that night, wearing only your boxers and a t-shirt, and ran all the way to your place. You ran right into the arms of the saint and cried into his shirt. He was right after all, she was the enemy. You promised that you’d never leave him again.

Nobody likes you  
Everyone left you  
They’re all out without you  
Having fun

She left you in July, and it was a downward spiral of drugs and depression after that. You never left your apartment, you spent every night with him even though it made you feel like shit.  
He was happy of course, you were with him now. 

In September you got a voice message from Will. You hadn’t heard his voice since February. Heather had left him, and he missed you. You missed him too.  
You  
You wanted to go home.  
And so you did.  
You told the saint that you were leaving and that he shouldn’t look for you.  
He was furious, “how dare you” he screamed.  
“You need me”  
“You need the drugs”  
But his screams fell on deaf ears, you took your stuff and checked into rehab. 

St Jimmy died on the 5th of October.  
You skipped his funeral. 

You got a desk job, it’s what you needed to find a little bit of normal in your life. It was dead boring though, and the 6th of December you sold your guitar and bought a bus ticket home to Jingletown. You came home in glory, with track marks all over your arms and scars all over your body. 

You were home again, and soon your life in the city faded. You couldn’t remember her name anymore. And every day a little bit of your life with the saint faded until all you could remember were those fiery eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :D This is my first time writing something like this and my first time posting fanfiction ever lol


End file.
